1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
With broadening uses of high-performance mobile devices, the efforts to highly integrate the semiconductor devices and increase their speed of operation continue. In order to increase their speed of operation, synchronous semiconductor devices have an interface that is synchronized with the system bus.
Data strobe signal is a signal that is used to transmit data in synchronous semiconductor devices. Data strobe signal is transmitted with data, to be used in capturing data at the receiver. For instance, double data rate synchronous DRAM uses DQS signal as a data strobe signal. When a data strobe signal is used in a synchronous semiconductor device, however, an amount of delay occurred on the data strobe signal may vary due to in process/voltage/temperature (hereinafter referred to as “PVT”) variation. The delay variation in the data strobe signal may cause errors in capturing data at the receiver.
Since requirements for the data strobe signal, which is defined in a specification for the synchronous semiconductor device, are determined on the basis of a clock signal CLK, it may be difficult to meet the requirements as a frequency of the clock signal CLK being used in the semiconductor devices increases.
Thus, a training function for the strobe signal DQS may be provided to compensate for a delay amount of the strobe signal DQS according to the specification.